


Kisses and Candy Hearts

by Publisher021



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Guess who's alone this Valentine's Day?, I'm alone - Freeform, IT'S ME, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: He cleared his throat. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I tell Cupid to shoot you with that arrow one more time?" Tony read. He looked up at Steve, waiting for a reaction."Given Clint's obsession with a bow and arrow and shooting people with Nerf bullets I'd say it's par for the course. Pretty tame compared to the messages the others got from him," Steve pointed out. He plated up the waffles and fruit and placed it in front of Tony who smiled at him in thanks before bringing his attention back to the phone in his hand."And then there's this one: 'You’re like a Valentine’s candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.' I don't know whether to laugh or to be offended that he's indirectly calling me crazy." Tony sounded half put out and half confused.*Valentine's Day puns, domestic fluff and a marriage proposal. What more could you ask for on Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kisses and Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't like any of my other fics in which you can clearly tell that Steve and Tony were Avengers or high school students. I never had a clear picture of what universe they were in, but rather a vague idea that they were in our universe and were experiencing a pandemic. This is completely up to you. They could be college students living in an apartment together with the rest of the team spending the day elsewhere or they could be something else. Either way, I hope you enjoy this super short fic!

"Good morning. You're up early today," Steve greeted. He was surprised to find Tony up at this hour. Usually the brunet was still asleep whenever he came back from his run and would usually wake when he was finished with his shower and in the middle of making a pot of coffee.

"Definitely is a good morning now that you're up. And yeah, I'm up early. Not by choice, though. My space heater up and left me to freeze," Tony said with a slight pout, adding to his overall look of adorable-ness. His hair was disheveled and he looked as if he were still in the process of waking up.

"I am _deeply_ sorry that I left you to freeze. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Steve apologized with a grin. He grabbed a bottle of water and hid a smile at how his comment made Tony's pout grow even further.

"I might, you know, for a price. Give me some time to think about it," Tony said, pretending to think.

"You do that. In the mean time, breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Hm, yes please. Waffles, with fruit? I made coffee." Tony gestured to the coffee pot with his mug.

"Coming right up," Steve said, "You're amazing, you know that?" he said, referring to Tony's thoughtfulness. He grabbed the pot and poured himself a mug of coffee before grabbing the ingredients needed for their breakfast. Then he focused his attention on Tony, pulling him closer with one hand and dipping his head so that their lips met in a chaste kiss. 

Not that it stayed that way for long. Tony was the first to pull away, slightly out of breath and looking even more dishevelled.

"Of course I know that, I'm Tony Stark. I'm freaking awesome. I'll make coffee every day if it means a pre-breakfast makeout session," Tony said with a slight scoff to which Steve rolled his eyes.

"See that you do and _maybe_ I can arrange something." 

It was quiet between them while Steve made them breakfast and Tony scrolled through his phone, occasionally breaking the silence to grab Steve's attention to show him something.

"So Clint was up bright and early this morning. Sent a whole bunch of messages. You know, the usual Valentine's Day ones. I swear, this man has a freaking arsenal of pick-up lines and puns for every occasion," Tony spoke for the first time in five minutes.

Steve hummed noncommittally. 

Tony didn't seem particularly happy with his lack of answer because he huffed in annoyance.

"So do you. I seem to remember a few instances where you had absolutely no shame in using your horrible pick-up lines on me," Steve said after a brief pause.

"Shut up, those pick-up lines were literal gold. And they worked, didn't they? I have the hottest man on my arm. What more could I possibly want?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Maybe I felt sorry for you and that's why I decided to do a favor for everyone else who had to listen to your pick-up lines," Steve teased.

Tony's mouth fell open in mock-horror, and then he pouted.

"You're horrible, you know that? Absolutely horrible. Give me back my coffee."

"I'm only teasing, Tony." Steve looked up from where he was making their breakfast, sounding slightly put out.

"Fine, whatever. Wanna hear what Clint had to say?" Tony asked, giving up on getting Steve to react the way he wanted. It was hard to get a rise out of Steve when the blond wasn't fully paying attention. Or when he knew what you were trying to do. And Steve was oddly good at reading whenever Tony was messing with him.

"Lay it on me. Can't be worse than last year. I'm pretty sure he sent me a couple of Valentine's Day messages while he was drunk," Steve said, knife poised in the air as he thought back to the year before.

Tony raised an eyebrow and then looked back at whatever message Clint had left on his cellphone. 

He cleared his throat. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I tell Cupid to shoot you with that arrow one more time?" Tony read. He looked up at Steve, waiting for a reaction.

"Given Clint's obsession with a bow and arrow and shooting people with Nerf bullets I'd say it's par for the course. Pretty tame compared to the messages the others got from him," Steve pointed out. He plated up the waffles and fruit and placed it in front of Tony who smiled at him in thanks before bringing his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"And then there's this one: 'You’re like a Valentine’s candy bar: half sweet and half nuts.' I don't know whether to laugh or to be offended that he's indirectly calling me crazy." Tony sounded half put out and half confused.

"I don't know… that's a really good one. Remember the sentient toaster? You were bordering on manic by the time I found you and muttering about increasing the speed of a slinky. Those were two things I never thought I'd see, much less hear. But then the toaster made toast by itself and all but blew up in Thor's face when he tried to put a pop tart in, so all in all, not the _worst_ thing Clint can call you," Steve replied, moving to sit at one of the bar stools at the counter. By now he was fully invested in teasing Tony and playing innocent until Tony realized that he was being messed with.

"Shut up. I don't sleep well by myself and I was severely sleep deprived and hyped up on caffeine. And you don't get to play the innocent card! I believe you were warned in advance by both Rhodey-bear and Pepper before we got together, so you can't say you weren't warned about my genius ideas. And the sentient toaster was a brilliant idea! My baby is just scared of Thor and his pop tarts, that's all," Tony patted the toaster lovingly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now eat up, or else your waffles will get cold," Steve gestured to Tony's plate of food with his fork.

Tony heaved a great sigh but put his phone away, turning it off and turning it face down so that he could eat his breakfast. 

"You know, I'm kinda sad that we won't see the rest of the gang this Valentine's Day," Tony said after a few minutes of silence in which they both focused on their breakfasts. 

Steve looked at him, noticing the way Tony wasn't completely at the breakfast table but rather some place further. There was no doubt that there was something on his mind. Judging by his tone of voice and the way he brought up the topic of Valentine's day, Tony was probably missing their friends. Not that Steve wasn't, to course. He missed them as well, but their friends were spread out all over the place and wouldn't be able to travel any time soon.

"So am I, but I'm sure we'll be able to see each other again soon. And at least we're together. It won't be the same as last year's Valentine's Day but we can still celebrate," Steve said.

"You're right. Doesn't mean this doesn't suck, though. I was looking forward to eating my body weight in pizza and sweet treats and then watching all those cheesy romcoms that Nat swears she doesn't watch." Tony poked at a bite of waffle, chasing it around his plate with his fork. Steve could tell that Tony was trying his best to come across as joking, but to his ears it sounded flat, almost as if it were forced. 

"Ah, yes. Whoever knew that Natasha was a secret lover of romance films? Tell you what, how about we go out tonight for dinner? We could go out and then watch a movie when we get back. And if you want, we could stop on the way for dessert," Steve suggested. He hoped that Tony said yes, seeing that he had already made plans in his head. Ones that he was hoping would come to fruition and would help lift Tony's spirits a little. 

And then there was the added bonus that they would get to spend some time together.

As predicted, at the mention of a date, Tony perked up tremendously, the beginnings of a small smile tugging at his lips and hope shining in his eyes.

"Dinner? Where are we going? And on such short notice all the restaurants will be booked seeing as everyone seems to have the same idea for Valentine's Day. We won't get a booking anywhere," Tony pointed out.

"Is that a no to dinner, then?" Steve raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore Tony's questions and answering with one of his own. He knew that Tony wouldn't say no to him. 

"No! Of course not, just - how will you even get a booking?" Tony asked.

"Leave the booking to me. Just be ready by seven. And wear something nice," Steve told him.

"I always dress to impress, sunshine," Tony said, grinning as he took a bite from his waffle.

***

  
  


The restaurant was quaint and gave off a feeling of warmth; there was soft music playing from hidden speakers and the candlelight gave the place a romantic feel. Given that it was Valentine's day, it was to be expected.

Next to him, Steve could tell that Tony was giving the entire restaurant a once-over. 

As soon as they entered the foyer, someone was there to greet them with a smile. 

The mâitre d' led them through the restaurant and to their seats. "Your table, Sirs. I hope you enjoy your evening," the man said, parting with another smile.

"Thank you," they said in unison, sitting down at their table.

"This place looks amazing. How did you even get a booking for it?" Tony asked as soon as the mâitre d' was out of earshot, glancing at the interior with a critical eye. 

Steve could tell that Tony was pleasantly surprised by his choice of restaurant.

"I have my ways," Steve said with a teasing smile.

"And I suppose it's a way you aren't going to share with the class?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Which I will not be sharing with the class," Steve echoed, watching as Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. You're entitled to your secrets." Tony said, "I've never been here before. It has a nice feel to it. Not like one of those stiff restaurants where I feel like I have to watch myself. I like it." 

"It's a new restaurant. They just opened up a couple of months ago and have got nothing but good reviews and glowing recommendations," Steve explained, leaning back in his seat as he relaxed.

"Good reviews, huh? Hope it lives up to the hype then. So far they've gotten five points from me. This place has a certain ambience about it that doesn't immediately make me want to run out because of all the snobby rich folk who have no problem with confusing which spoon to use with which dishes," Tony said.

"Tony, you _are_ rich. And you also know which spoons go with which dishes." Steve raised an eyebrow at the irony of Tony's words.

"Eh, details." Tony waved a hand through the air. "Happy Valentine's day to us," Tony spoke softly, brown eyes glowing golden in the light of the candle between them.

"Happy Valentine's day to us," Steve said softly, smiling to himself.

***

  
  


"And do you remember Valentine's Day two years ago? Clint was supposed to pick up the cupcakes we ordered and when we opened the box from the bakery, turns out he grabbed the wrong one. We ended up with some poor bachelorette's cupcakes," Tony said, chuckling as he remembered the past events.

"That was pretty funny," Steve laughed, shaking his head at Clint's ridiculous antics.

"It was. But you know what wouldn't leave my mind after that? Who decides to have a bachelorette party the night of Valentine's Day?" Tony sounded downright exasperated.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter placed a silver dish before Tony. "Your dessert, Sir," the waiter said with a polite nod.

Tony paused, looking up at their waiter then down at the plate in front of him. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," the waiter said, leaving with a smile as soon as Tony had taken the dish.

"She forgot the lid thing," Tony said, sounding confused. Steve shrugged his shoulders, sipping at his wine as he watched Tony lift the lid off his plate. The brunet frowned for a second and then his features evened out, confusion leading to a tiny grin. 

"Wait, what? Oh, I get it. Must be a Valentine's Day special that they're doing or something. It's kinda cute. And I love candy hearts. Guess it's my lucky day after all," Tony said, staring at the candy heart that stated _"Be mine"._

Steve gathered that it was finally time for what he'd spent copious amounts of time planning.

"Tony," Steve cleared his throat, trying to grab Tony's attention. 

Tony tore his eyes away from the blue candy heart, eyes widening when he saw Steve kneeling in front of him on a bent knee.

"Steve, what are you doing? Holy shit! Are you _proposing?"_ Tony questioned, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Tony, I promised Pepper and Rhodey that I'll stay by your side through both your bad days and your good days. I'll admit that I might've gotten a talk from Rhodey and Pepper had a whole speech prepared when she realized we were dating. We've gone through stupid arguments and given each other the silent treatment and for not one moment after each of those were done did I ever doubt that you were still mine. And if I did happen to push you too much and you wanted to walk away, I promised myself that I'd find a way to make you stay. I love what we have right now, but I'd like it to last forever. So will you marry me and be mine?" Steve asked, heart beating a mile a minute as he waited for Tony to respond to his question.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! You didn't even have to ask, babe, I'm a sure thing," Tony exclaimed.

The nearby tables broke out into applause, happy for the newly engaged couple.

Steve stood, a wide smile breaking across his face. He slid the ring onto Tony's finger, watching as the silver band glinted in the light of the restaurant.

"Thank you. For a minute it looked like you were about to say no," Steve said as he retook his seat.

"How could I say no to that? Such a sappy speech. And I can't believe you proposed with a candy heart. Unbelievable," Tony said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"I didn't hear you complaining when you said that candy hearts were your favorite," Steve shot back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still telling Pepper. God, I can already picture her face." Wonder coloured Tony's voice, displaying just how happy he was.

Suddenly, the waiter reappeared, this time with their proper desserts on hand. "Your dessert, Sirs. And congratulations on the engagement," the waiter said with a broad smile, placing their desserts in front of them. 

"Thank you. Guess I'm the luckiest guy to have someone like him as my fiancé," Tony said fondly, glancing at Steve as he did.

The waiter grabbed her tray and tucked it under one arm before looking at them both. "You are both very lucky. _J'espère que vous vous rendrez extrêmement heureux l'un l'autre,_ " she said.

Tony blinked. He only understood part of what she had said but didn't want to make a fool of himself by assuming something.

"I'm going to ask you what that last bit means because even though I caught some of it, I don't understand everything you just said." Tony looked at their waiter for an explanation.

"She's wishing us well for the future. Am I right?" Steve asked.

The waiter nodded.

"You are indeed correct, Sir. In France we like to say a simple congratulations and give our blessings to the newly engaged couple. What I said was that I hope you will make each other extremely happy." 

Steve squeezed Tony's hand in his, then directed his attention to their waiter one more time. "You have our thanks. Thank you for the blessing," he said. It was kind of her to give them a blessing.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your dessert. Feel free to call me for the bill whenever you're done," she said and parted from their table.

  
  


***

  
  


Steve placed the box of donuts they had gotten from the bakery on the way home on the table, then loosened his tie. He could hear Tony already flicking through the movies on Netflix from where the brunet sat on the sofa, providing unnecessary commentary on each one that he flipped past. 

Steve couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Tony had said yes. He'd said yes to marrying him and to building a life together. He was absolutely giddy at the thought of it.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to watch with me?" Tony called out. Steve shook his head with a light, stepping out of the kitchen area and heading to the sofa where Tony cuddled up to him as soon as he sat down.

"Have you found something to watch or are you still criticizing everything you see?" Steve asked.

Tony lifted his head to glare at him. "As a matter of fact, I have. Wanna watch _Gilmore Girls_ again or not? There's also _The Circle: USA_ which sounds interesting enough. It's up to you though."

Steve shrugged. _"The Circle: USA_ if you say it sounds interesting."

Tony nodded, then selected the show before snuggling up to Steve once again. They relaxed into the sofa, settling in to watch.

They were partially through the first episode when Steve's cellphone rang.

Tony looked at him, one eyebrow raised before he sat up and paused the show. "Are you going to answer that?" he asked.

Steve didn't really feel like answering the call, but he knew that it was inevitable. He knew that their friends were waiting on the news seeing as he'd told them of his plans to propose. But all he really wanted was to spend the rest of the evening with Tony in silence. And whenever their friends called it was always so loud and everyone was speaking over one another.

He sighed, moving to answer the group call.

Immediately his ears were assaulted with noise. Beside him, Tony laughed, then moved closer to him so that he could see everyone.

"So? Are there wedding bells in the near future?" Natasha all but yelled into the phone. Steve could see in Pepper's square that she was nodding furiously along to Natasha's question. 

Tony glanced at Steve, smirking slightly. "They all knew about it?" he asked. Steve shook his head in agreement. "I told them, yes. And I got both Pepper and Rhodey's blessings. Somehow the others found out."

Tony chuckled. On screen, everyone was still arguing about whether or not Tony said yes. Although it was pretty obvious judging by the huge smile on the brunet's face. And by the ring sitting innocently on his finger.

Tony turned to the screen and cleared his throat. "I said yes, by the way."

Bucky let out a loud whoop and Sam immediately stepped in to hit the back of his head, reminding him to be quiet. Steve forgot that they were in different timezones, so maybe the rest of the house was asleep.

"Congratulations, punk! And good luck to you, Stark. Wouldn't wanna be saddled with that idiot for the rest of my life but you do you," Bucky said, grinning madly. Sam rolled his eyes.

Bruce congratulated them quietly and Natasha practically squealed. Rhodey and Pepper had huge smiles on their faces, each of them happy for the couple.

Back in their apartment, Steve let the sounds of their friends' chatter wash over him as he indulged in the feeling of Tony's body heat seeping into his, happy and grateful to be surrounded by the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Seeing as this is definitely one of the strangest Valentine's days that I've ever experienced, I've decided to hop on here and spread some more love. I'm definitely going to miss spending the day with my friends, but what can you do? Hope you all have a good day!


End file.
